


Happy New Year!

by SeeThemFlying



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Happy New Year!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeThemFlying/pseuds/SeeThemFlying
Summary: It's New Year, and Jaime has to decide whether to pluck up his courage and kiss Brienne!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 25
Kudos: 110





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

"TEN!"

He should just do it.

"NINE!"

Jaime should totally just do it.

"EIGHT!"

Brienne is right there, the fireworks reflecting in her big blue eyes, the wonder lighting up her face. Beneath the stars, she looks part of the miracle.

"SEVEN!"

It would only take two steps; he would have to shuffle past Tormund, sure, but it would be so easy to slip an arm around her waist, pull her close, and kiss her.

"SIX!"

He should do it.

"FIVE!"

Her lips would feel so perfect against his, warm and soft as her hands stroke through his hair. Maybe he hasn't always wanted her, but he wants her now.

"FOUR!"

Sansa is looking at him warningly. Perhaps she can see his intentions in his eyes and wants him to think twice before he acts.

"THREE!"

Its futile. Jaime never thinks twice.

"TWO!"

He steps forward and the crowd parts. Tormund just looks bemused as Jaime moves past him, and it feels as if he is floating in water, his destination inexorably towards her. When Brienne spots him coming towards her out of the corner of her eye, she turns away from the fireworks.

"Jaime--"

"ONE!"

Jaime cups her cheek with his hand, and cannot help but smile into her mouth as she kisses him back.


End file.
